


i can’t connect (and i miss you)

by dwarf_planet



Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Could be triggering, Depressing, Depression, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, This one is short, We Die Like Men, at least I think so, but also i wrote this on my phone so, but either way i hope you enjoy ?, but it packs a punch, george’s wifi goes off in the middle of sad boi hours, i dunno honestly, it’s kinda a vent fic ngl, sapnap isn’t even mentioned in this one but please know i love him, so he’s lonely and sad, tread lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: it’s sad boi hours, the wifi’s just gone out, and george is too clingy for this shit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt except i’m just projecting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909321
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	i can’t connect (and i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> my wifi went off in the middle of sad boi hours and i couldn’t message my boyfriend so i wrote this instead
> 
> it’s just a quick angsty drabble

george is laying on his bed, minding his own business. he’s sad and he’s contemplating messaging dream. his boyfriend never fails to cheer him up, at least a little.

he shifts in the bed, and even that seems to take monumental effort with his incurable sadness weighing down on him. he’s got his angst playlist on, because somehow that makes him feel better when he’s in these moods than a happy playlist would. george pushes himself up and over to his computer. he types in his password and pulls up discord. he clicks on dream’s icon, fingers posed against the keyboard, ready to type.

three booms sound outside, and his music cuts out. he glances at his phone where the music was playing, and when he glances back at his computer, the screen has changed. it’s currently stuck on the “connecting” screen, and george’s eyes flick to the corner of his screen to check his wifi connection. there’s nothing there.

his hands fall limp against the keyboard, and he slumps further into himself. 

of course, now his need to talk to dream increases monumentally.

it’s sad boi hours, the wifi’s just gone out, and george is too clingy for this shit. he can’t believe his luck. actually, he can. the universe has always seemed to be out for him. he’d just never realized it’d take back its greatest gift to him in a moment of peril. maybe this is its way of telling him he doesn’t deserve dream, that he deserves to suffer through his thoughts alone.

george slides off the chair, pushing it back slightly and curling up on the floor. he wants dream. he needs dream. he’s so sad. he just wants his boyfriend to cheer him up. george gets good things plenty, but they’re never good enough. he has dream, and dream is perfect, but he doesn’t get to hug dream. he doesn’t get to cuddle dream. he doesn’t get to have dream here with him during these moments, holding his hand and reassuring him he’s loved and cheering him up.

because george doesn’t get great things.

he’s exhausted, and sleep would probably be a good escape from these feelings since he can’t talk to dream. depression weighs him down, but insomnia keeps him up, and he’s stuck. he’s alone, and sad, and laying on the floor by himself with cold seeping into his bones and making a home. there’s no more music to listen to, to find a connection in. there’s just him. there’s just his thoughts.

he stares at a spot on his wall, and lets the thoughts overwhelm him. there’s nothing to pull him out now. 

**Author's Note:**

> please consider commenting and leaving kudos if you enjoyed !! thank you so much for reading


End file.
